Darkness Reborn
by Zyclonic God
Summary: A mysterious man have broken out of the secret mountain prison near Lupinus Town. Who is this man? What is his goal? And what is his connection to Zeref and Acnologia? Follow Fairy Tail & Co as they get involved in one of the biggest catastrophes in Earth Land after the 50 Dark Years. Rated M for Language, Blood, Murder, Gore and Dark Themes. This is Darkness Reborn! Enjoy!
1. Jail Brake

"Talking"

"**Speakers"**

*Sounds*

**Jail Brake**

The nights silence was broken by huge thundering sound. The whole ground was shaking. All the people living in the nearest town, Lupinus Town, walked out of their houses and out on the streets in just their night clothing. "What was that terrifying noise?" A woman asked when she came out on the street only wearing her rode. "It sounded like an explosion!" A man in his pajamas said. "Holy shit! Look at that!" A teenage boy shouted as he pointed toward the mountain on the west side of the city. The whole crowd that had gathered on the street turned west, toward the mountain. What they saw was something that remained of a volcano, but without the ash smoke and lava. Instead, the upper part of the mountain was on fire. "What? How the hell did that happen?"

**-|-|-|- In side of the mountain, ten minutes ago -|-|-|-**

"Who's the reading on the lacrima board?" The Commander asked. "Stabile, as usual!" The man that was in charge of the lacrima board said. "Good! Keep it up!" The Commander said as he walked out of the room. "Yes sir!" The man said, giving him a salute. After the sound of the door close, the men in the security room started chatting. "So Jack, I heard you are going home next week?" The man at the lacrima board said. "Yeah, I'm going home to celebrate my baby girl's birthday. She turns six!" The man known as Jack said. "You lucky bastard! I still got three months in this shithole!" The man in the corner of the room said. "Suck to be you!" Jack laughed.

*Bip* *Bip* *Bip*. The sound of an alarm came from the lacrima board. "What now?" The man by the board said. He looked at the board, to see a red light blink on one of the lacrimas. He pushed it and a lacrima screen popped up. It had the picture of all the cells in the secret mountain prison. On the screen, there was a red blinking light. It showed a cell on floor six, section six, cell six. "That's odd. I thought we only had prisoners on the two first floors?" He said as he pushed a button. The screen switched to an overall view over the section. Everything seemed fine, except on thing. One of the cell doors was open. "Hey Jack! Come look at this!" He said. Jack walked over to him "What is it John?" He asked. "Is there supposed to be anyone at the sixth floor?" John asked Jack. "Of course not, we only have prisoners on the two first floors." Jack answered.

"Then why the hell did that door just open?" John asked. "The door was property open and a rat or something set of the alarm." Jack said. "Maybe, but someone should check it out anyway!" John said. "Well, I'm not doing it, so it's up to you." Jack said as he started walking back to his spot in the corner, but was stopped by Johns hand on his shoulder. "Wait, look!" John said and pointed at a shaft which would be an elevator shaft. "The elevator is moving!" He said, pointing at a block that would be the elevator, moving down the shaft. "There's defiantly something weird going on!" "But why? There are no prisoners down on that floor!" Jack said. "I'm calling the Commander!" John said as he pulled out his communication lacrima. "Hey Commander!" He said into the lacrima. "Yeah? What is it?" The Commander's voice answered. "There something on the sixth floor and it's in the elevator!" John reported. "The sixth floor? But there shouldn't be anyone down there!" The Commander said. "Yeah we know, but I don't think the elevator would start by itself!"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go check it out!" The Commander said before he hangs up. "Switch the lacrima to the first elevator floor entrance," Jack said. "I want to see what it is!" John pushed the button and the screen switched. In had now the picture over the elevator door and the hallway. "There's the Commander!" John said as the Commander came into the picture.

**-|-|-| With the Commander -|-|-|-**

The Commander stopped not far away from the elevator door. The light over the door showed that the elevator was on the fourth floor. Third. Second. First. The door opened. To the Commanders surprise, there was acutely someone inside it. The person standing in the elevator had knee-length black hair. He was only wearing some ragged pants, letting his torso visible. His entire upper body was covered in a huge black tattoo. It went all the way from the start of his hips to the very end of his fingertips. His face was dirty, like he hadn't washed himself in like… forever. By the look of it, he was defiantly a prisoner. "Identify yourself!" The Commander ordered the man. "What were you doing on the sixth floor!?"

The man didn't answer. He just looked at him, or should I say, stared at him. "I said: what were you doing on the sixth flo…" The Commander started, but before he could finish his sentence, he felt a magical power. Before he could do anything, a black wave of magic shoots out of the elevator and passed the Commander. It took some seconds before he fell down on the ground, dead. Blood was coming out of his ears, nose, mouth, even his eyeholes. The man in the elevator stepped into the hallway and started walking the way the Commander had come from, not even taking a look at the dead Commander.

**-|-|-|- Back in the security room -|-|-|-**

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Jack shouted in terror. He couldn't believe his eyes, neither could John. They couldn't believe that they just had witnessed the murder of their Commander. "We need to alert the others!" John said as he reached for the communication lacrima connected to all the speakers' trough out the whole prison. "I'll call the Magic Council!" Jack said as he went out of the room and headed for the Commander's office, where the communication lacrima crystal was. On the way to the office, he heard John's voice. **"Listen up all guards! There's a prisoner on the loos, but don't engage him! I repeat; do not engage him! He killed the Commander without lifting a finger!"**

Jack had reached the office and was searching for the communication lacrima crystal. He found it one of the desks shelves. He took it out and put it on the table. He started it up and a picture of a lady managed in the crystal. "Yes, what can I help you with?" She asked. "I need to speak to Gran Doma at once! It's an emergency!" Jack said in a hurry. "I'll put you over at once." The lady said before her picture was switched with that of Gran Doma. "What is it?" Gran said. "A man, defiantly a prisoner, has come out from a cell on the sixth floor!"

"The sixth floor?!" Garn asked with a worried face. "Not from the sixth cell in the sixth section?" "Exactly! How did you know? Is there something wrong?" Jack asked, very scared of what the leader of the Magic Council was about to say. "Listen carefully now! Get everybody out of there now!" Gran said in a very serious voice. "Then block all the entrances and initiate the self-destruction mode!" Gran ordered. "But…" Jack started, but was cut off by Grand. "That's an order! The code is 358695! Go! There's no time to loose!"

Jack did not waste any more time. He was already half way down the hallway. He ran the fastest he had ever run in his life. It took only a minute for him to reach the security room again. "John, Grand Doma order us to initiate the self-destruction. The code is 358695!" Jack shouted as he ran into the room. The sight that met him as he entered the room was something he didn't want to see. The tattooed man was there and he had John by the throat. The man turned around and looked at him with an evil smile. "Jack… help… me…" John said with a low voice, right before the man broke John's neck. The sound of the neck braking echoed in Jack's ears. He felt all his muscles weaken. He fell down on all four. If the tattooed man was here, all hope was gone.

The tattooed man tossed John's lifeless body away and walked over to Jack. Jack looked up at the man, with tears in his eyes. The man just stood there with his evil smile. Jack felt all the hope he had, leak out of him. He felt helpless and doomed. He looked up; only to see the man walk over to the lacrima board, press a button. A panel with numbers popped up. The man pushed in the numbers. 358695. The code for the self-destruction. "One minute to self-destruction." The man walked to the door, turned around one last time, only to give Jack an evil smile.

Jack couldn't do anything but sit on the floor as the countdown started. **"Teen"** He had never felt so weak before. **"Nine"** All he could think of was the look of the man's eyes. **"Eight"** He had never seen darker eyes. **"Seven"** It was like searing in the eyes of death. **"Six"** His mind moved over to John. **"Five"** He only had one week left, before he was going home to his family. **"Four"** His daughter was going to turn six that week. **"Three"** he was supposed to surprise her with his homecoming. **"Two"** But now she would never see her father again, thanks to that man. **"One"** That man had ruined everything. **"Zero"**

The nights silence was broken by huge thundering sound. The whole ground was shaking. The upper part of the mountain had exploded and enlighten, lightning up the night sky. As the people living in the nearest town, Lupinus Town, walked out of their houses and out on the streets, a dark figure walked further in the dark forest and disappeared into the night.

**Leave a review and say what you think! Later!**


	2. An Important Meeting

"Talking/Reading"

*Sounds*

**An Important Meeting**

Sounds of high heels running echoed through the guild hall. It was Mirajane running toward the bar, where the master was sitting on the bar desk. "Master! You have received an emergently letter!" She shouted as she got closer and closer. "Please not from the Magic Council! Please not from the Magic Council! Please not from the Magic Council!" Makarov whispered to himself with his finger crossed. "It's from the Magic Council!" Mira said as she reached the bar. "Fuuuuck!" Makarov said as he took the letter. On the seal was the Magic Councils logo and an 'S', meaning it was an S-classed letter.

"Please don't be another complain about Natsu's and Gray's destructions!" He said as he broke the seal. On the letter was a short text: "All guild masters are ordered to come to the Magic Council Headquarters at once!" Signed by Gran Doma in the lower right corner. "That's odd. I was sure it was more complains about the guild, but it is just this short note!" Makarov said, scratching the back of his head. Mira looked at the letter. "Look serious! You have to go master!" Mira said. "But I don't want to!" Makarov complained as a little child. "Master," Mira said in a serious tone "it's an order from the Council; its dose not matter if you want to or not!" Makarov sighted "Guess you're right, I better get going." The little master said as he jumped down from the bar desk. "Here's you jacket" Mira handed him his white fur jacket. "Thanks. See ya!" He said as he walked out of the guild.

As Mira waved after the little master, Erza came. "Where's the master heading?" She asked. "He got a letter from the Magic Council, demanding all guild masters to meet at the HQ at once" Mira explained. "Oh, is that so? Wonder why?" Erza said. "Yeah, me too." Mira agreed. "Anyway, I'm going on this S-class mission!" Erza said, holding up an S-class mission poster. "Sure, I'll send the word to the employee right away!" Mira smiled. "Thanks!" Erza smiled back before she also walked out of the guild.

**-|-|-|- At the Magic Council HQ: Era -|-|-|-**

"You all are surly wondering why I have summoned you here on such short notice" Gran Doma said to the crowd of guild masters that had gathered in the meeting hall. "That you can be damn sure about! I was in my after dinner nap!" Goldmine shouted angry. "Goldmine! Behave yourself!" Bob said in a serious tone. "This is surly more important than your nap!"

"Please, calm down so we can get to why all of you are here" Gran Doma said. "I have called you all here today to inform you about a catastrophe. I'm sure you all have heard about what happened at the mountain close to Lupinus Town." Gran Doma said as he saw the confusion spread throughout the crowd. "It was just a regular forest fire caused be volcanic activity, right? Like it stood in the newspaper?" Goldmine said. "That is what the newspapers were told, but it is not the truth. The truth is that it was a secret prison inside the mountain that exploded. The self-destruction mode was activated." Gran Doma explained.

"A secret prison? So you're telling us it was not done by volcanic activity?" Bob asked. "That's correct." Gran Doma nodded. "So why? Why was the self-destruction mode activated?" Makarov asked. "I ordered it." Gran Doma answered with a serious face. "That's why I have called you here today. There's something I need to show you." He said before clapping his hands two times. A large lacrima screen appeared, showing a hallway. There was an elevator door in the hallway. It didn't take long before someone appeared on the screen. "That's the Commander in charge that year." Gran Doma explained. Everyone watched closely as the Commander stopped in front of the elevator door. After a few seconds, the door opened and reviled a person.

The person standing in the elevator had knee-length black hair. He was only wearing some ragged pants, letting his torso visible. His entire upper body was covered in a huge black tattoo. It went all the way from the start of his hips to the very end of his fingertips. His face was dirty, like he hadn't washed himself in like forever. By the look of it, he was defiantly a prisoner. "Identify yourself!" The Commander ordered the man. "What were you doing on the sixth floor!?" The man didn't answer. He just looked at him, or should I say, stared at him. "I said: what were you doing on the sixth flo…" The Commander started, but before he could finish his sentence. Before he could do anything, a black wave of magic shoots out of the elevator and passed the Commander. It took some seconds before he fell down on the ground, dead. Blood was coming out of his ears, nose, mouth, even his eyeholes. The man in the elevator stepped into the hallway and started walking the way the Commander had come from, not even taking a look at the dead Commander.

Gasps and whispering could be heard among the Guild Masters. They couldn't believe their own eyes. The tattooed man had killed the Commander, and with black magic at that. "By your reaction, I can say you understood what just happened. And, unfortunately, this is not all." Gran Doma said with a sad face. The screen swooped to a new image, this time the control room. There were two men who just had watched the same as they saw. They were talking among themselves, before one of them ran out of the room and the other started pushing buttons and talk into the lacrima microphone. Then there was an explosion at the door and the tattooed man entered the room. The man by the lacrima control board was seen falling down on his knees, just to be picked up at the throat by the black haired man.

It didn't take long before the other man returned, only to see his friend in the hands of the enemy. They all could see the guard in the man's hands ask for help right before his neck got broken. The other man had now also fallen to his knees. The tattooed man stood right in front of him, smiling an evil grin, before he walked over to the lacrima board, pushed some buttons and walked out of the room. The video lasted another minute, as the man sat on his knees, staring into nothingness as the countdown counted down. Just as the counter reached zero, the video was replaced with blackness. The lacrima screen disappeared.

"What the hell was that?!" Goldmine shouted, not believing what he had just witnessed. "Who was that man?" Bob asked. "That, my dear guild master, was a man awakening from a four hundred years sleep."

**-|-|-|- With Erza -|-|-|-**

"The employee said the cave would be around here." Erza said, walking further into the forest. She was looking for a cave where a dark guild was said to use as their hideout. She looked around, seeing no cave. She walked a little further in. "Where can it be?" She asked herself. She took a few more steps, only to slip and fell. She landed with "Oomph!" She had landed on her ass. "Goddamnit!" She said, massaging her ass. She looked up, only to see a big bush, but under the bush, she could clearly see an opening in the cliff behind it. "So that's where you are." She rose up and walked behind the bush. It was clearly the cave she had been looking for. She walked in. It was a dark cave, so she made a torch with some sticks and grass. She used some stones to get the fire. Holding the torch high, she continued her journey further in.

After something that felt like an eternity, she reached a wooden door. She tried to open it. Locked. "Guess we have to do this the hard way!" She said, equip her Purgatory Armor. She swung the huge sword at the door, breaking it to sheds. Upon entering, a shocking sight stumbled before her eyes. Blood. Blood everywhere. The whole room was painted red. And in the middle of the room was a pile of bodies. Dead bodies.

"What the hell?" Erza was shocked. She had seen blood and dead bodies before, but this. This was a massacre. Just as she was to enter further into the room, a man came forth from behind the pile of dead bodies. She couldn't see him clearly because of the bad light. "Oh? It looks like I have an unexpected guest." The man said. Erza felt her legs weaken under her. She fell to her knees. She started to feel dizzy. "Who – who are you?" She asked. "Oh, that's your last concern right now, my dear." The man said as he walked closer. Erza could now see him clearly. He had long black hair. He only had a ragged pair of pants and nothing covering his torso. His whole upper body was covered in a black tattoo that went from his hip to his fingertips. "That's your last concern." He said with an evil grin.

**What do you think of this chapter? Leave a comment! Thanks!**


	3. A Hurt Comrade

"Talking/Reading"

*Sounds*

**A Hurt Comrade**

"You're an idiot!"

"Shut up! If it wasn't for you, it wouldn't have been a problem!"

"Oh yeah? Like a hot headed moron like you could have handled it!"

"I would have done it much better without you Ice Queen!"

"Now they are at it again!" Lucy sighted. Gary and Natsu had started a fight again. They both meant the other had screwed up the mission. They had taken a mission requesting someone to search high and low for a noble woman's cat. She was so concerned about her cat, that she had asked mages for help. She was sure some evil person had kidnaped it. If it hadn't been for the reward on 300.000, they wouldn't have taken it. But of course, neither Natsu nor Gary could keep it peaceful. When they both spotted the cat at the same time, they had imminently started running after it and crashed into each other, starting a fight right away. It had been up to Lucy to catch it.

"Flame head!"

"Ice pick!"

"Fire breath!"

"Droopy eyes!"

Lucy just sighted. They had just entered back at the guild and it had been like this the whole way home. Did they ever get tiered? If only Erza was here, she would make them stop. "They are as lively as always." Mira said from behind the desk. "Too lively if you ask me." Lucy said. "But it it's good to see that both of them are so healthy." Mira smiled. "But it wouldn't have hurt them to take it easy sometimes!" Lucy said. "That's just how they are." Levy said. She was sitting next to Lucy. "They are both idiots if you ask me." Gajeel said. He was sitting beside Levy, eating on some screws and spicks. "Who do you call an idiot, metal head?!" Natsu and Gray asked in unison, finally taking a break from their fight. "You two of course! You're the only once acting like idiots here!" Gajeel responded. It didn't take long before he also was in the fight. "You aren't exactly any better, Gajeel." Levy said.

In only a few moments, the fight had spread throughout the whole guild. Everybody was throwing tables and chairs at each other. Only Lucy, Mira and Levy were the once not fighting. "It's good to see them all so healthy!" Mira said right before a cup hit her in the head, giving her a little bump in the head. As the fight want on, the guild doors opened and the strong sunlight from outside. The fight stopped for a brief moment. The sunlight was so strong that everybody needed to cover their eyes. As their eyes adjusted to the strong light, they could see figure walking in the guild. As it the figure came closer, they could all see it was Erza. "Ah, Erza! Welcome back. How did the S-class mission go…?" Mira started, but stopped as Erza was seen falling face first to the ground. "ERZA!" Lucy shouted as she ran over to her. Gray had captured her before she hit the ground. He had her now in her hands. As Lucy reached them, a terrible sight caught her eyes. Erza's whole body was full of wounds. Her armor was completely destroyed. "Ohmygod! What have happened?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Wendy!" Gray shouted. "I'm here!" Wendy said running to the sight. "Oh dear God!" She said as she saw Erza's wounds. "We need to get her to the infirmary at once! Jet, you run and get Porlyusica!" Wendy ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Jet said before he ran full speed out the entrance. Gray lifted Erza up on his shoulders and carried her to the infirmary. There he put her in one of the beds there. Wendy imminently started healing her with her magic. It didn't take long before Porlyusica came.

"What's her condition?" Porlyusica asked as she entered the room. "She's badly wounded, but now stable!" Wendy said. Porlyusica took a quick look over Erza. "Everybody, except Wendy, out!" She ordered. "But…" Natsu started, but was cut off by Porlyusica. "No 'but'! We have to take off ALL her clothing, so nobody is allowed to enter this room before I say so!" Porlyusica said as she showed them out the door and locked it. "Now, shall we get started?" Porlyusica asked. "Yes ma'am!" Wendy nodded as they started removing Erza's armor and clothing.

**-|-|-|- Outside the infirmary -|-|-|-**

"That old hag sure is grumpy! Does she really hate other humans that much?" Natsu said. "Yeah, and it make me a little at unease to leave Erza alone with her." Gray said. "Don't worry, I'm sure Erza's in good hands. Beside, Wendy is there too." Lucy said. "Guess you're right." Gary said. The decided that the only thing to do was to wait. And they waited. And they waited. And finally, after two hours, the door opened and they were let inside. Erza was lying in the bed, covered by bandages, resting peacefully.

"How is she?" Lucy asked. "She'll be fine. She just need to rest." Porlyusica said. "Thank God! That's good news." Lucy said relieved. "How long to she is up and running?" Gary asked. "Two-Three days. But she should take it easy to begin with." Porlyusica said. "Roger!" Gary nodded.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked. Everybody turned around toward the door. It was Makarov. He had just come back from the meeting with The Magic Council. He had a worrying look on his face. "Master, you're back. How did the meeting go?" Lucy said. "Good. But I'm more interested in what's happening here!" The little master said. "Well, we don't really know what happened, except that when Erza returned form an S-class mission, she suddenly collapsed as she entered the guild. She was covered in wounds and her armor was destroyed." Gary explained. "And you don't know why?" Makarov asked. "Not a clue." Gary said. "Guess we have to wait for Erza to wake up then." Makarov said.

It took almost two days before Erza recovered. She was now sitting in the infirmary with the others. "Do you feel better?" Wendy asked. "Yes, thanks to you." Erza smiled. "So, can you tell how you got injured?" Makarov asked. "Well, I took an S-class mission right after you left for the meeting. The mission was to hunt down a dark guild and when I found their hideout, they all had been murdered and were lying in a pile." Erza told. Everyone looked shocked as they heard about the murdered people. "Go on." Makarov said. "Then this guy came forth from behind the pile of dead bodies. There was something about him that made me tremble in fear. I fell to my knees as he came closer." Erza said. "Do you know his name?" Makarov asked. "No, but it wouldn't be hard to recognize him." Erza said. "Oh? How?" Makarov asked. "Well, first: He had VERY long black hair, longer than Gajeel. Second: His upper body was covered in a big black tattoo." Erza explained. Makarovs eyes shot open. "What did you say? A black tattoo? It didn't go from his hip to his fingertips would it?" Makarov asked worried. "Yes. How did you know? You know this man?" Erza asked.

"Oh, this is bad! This is bad!" Makarov said to himself. "Master! What's bad?" Wendy asked. "Okay. Everybody listen! What I'm about to tell you is top secret! Okay? Nobody outside the guild can now of this! Can I trust you?" Makarov asked with his serious voice. "Sure!" They all said in unison. "Okay, it's like this…"

**Okay! That was Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave comments! See ya later!**


	4. The Truth And A Visit To An Old Friend

** The Truth And A Visit To An Old Friend**

"Okay, it's like this; you all heard about the forest fire near Lupinus Town. It was not a regular fire. It was a secret prison hidden inside the mountain that exploded." Makarov explained. "A secret prison?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah. It kept some of the most evil wizards of our time and before that." Makarov said. "Before our time? How old is it really?" Levy asked. "I'll come to that. First let me tell you about what happened to the prison and why it happened." Makarov said. "So what happened?" Gajeel asked. "It was blown up." Makarov said. "Blown up? Why?" Gary asked. "To prevent an extremely dangerous prisoner from escaping." Makarov answered. "What? All that for one prisoner? How dangerous is this prisoner really?" Wendy asked. "That is a question only Erza can answer." Makarov said as he turned to Erza in the infirmary bed.

"Huh? Me? How would I know?" Erza asked confused. "Because you meet him. It was him that gave you those wounds." Makarov said, referring to her bandages. Erza's eyes widened as she understood what he meant. "Don't tell me he is…!" Erza said. "Yes, he is. He's the escaped prisoner. And not just any prisoner! No, he was a prisoner that was thrown into that prison 400 years ago!" Makarov told. Everyone's eyes widened. "400 years ago? But that's impossible! Then he should be dead long ago!" Lucy said. "Yes, he would have been dead. If he had been an ordinary man. But he isn't, because he is actually immortal!" Makarov said.

Nobody could not believe what they had heard. Immortal. That's not something you want to hear about a villain that just broke out of prison and recently just injured your friend. "Immortal? How is that possible?" Levy asked shocked. "We don't know, but we think he have some connection to Zeref." Makarov said. "To Zeref?! Then he must be a dark mage, right?" Natsu asked. "That's right. Much else we don't know about him. The researchers from The Magic Council are searching through all their archives to find all they have on this guy. What his powers are and that stuff. But one thing is clear, and that is: If he is has a connection to Zeref, it's a dark future ahead of us!" Makarov said with a worrying look on his face.

"Connection or not, I will hunt him down for hurting Erza!" Natsu said slamming his fist into his palm. "Count me in!" Gray said. "Don't forget us!" Gajeel said. "Yeah! We are coming as well!" Levy said too. "Alright! I'm all fired up! LET'S GO!" Natsu shouted. "You're going nowhere! Not until we have gotten more information on this guy. No one is allowed to chase him down. Do I make myself clear?" Makarov asked serious. "But Master…" Natsu started, but was cut off. "Do I make myself clear?!" Makarov asked with his you're-dead-if-you-don't-do-as-I-say voice. "Aye sir!" Natsu said in fear. "Now, go destroy something somewhere as you usually do!" The master said as he dismissed them.

**-|-|-|- Somewhere in Fiore -|-|-|-**

Sounds of feet's walking on dead leafs was heard. Branches that broke as someone stepped on them. A figure entered the forest in the pitch black night. This figure had long black hair and tattoos covering his whole upper body. He walked further into the forest, till he found his destination. It was a small circle formed open field, and in middle was another figure sitting. "So you eventually broke free? Took you long enough. Around 400 years." The sitting figure said. The tattooed man didn't answer, he just walked closer. As the sky on the night sky cleared and the moonlight was let through, one could see the sitting figure clearly. He had messy black hair and dark eyes. He wore an open-collared red and tan robe with gold trimmings, along with a large, flowing white toga draped across, and around, his torso. "What's your business with me? Hmm? Thorn Nocturnal." He asked the tattooed man known as Thorn. Thorn just smiled. "I think you know that very well." Thorn said. "Don't you, Zeref?"

**Sorry about such a short chapter! Couldn't make it longer! Shall try making the next longer! **


	5. The Old Days

**Sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer either! Hope I can get back in long-chapter-writing-mode soon.**

**The Old Days**

"What do you want, Thorn?" Zeref asked. "I think you know that very well." Thorn said. "If you want me to work with you again like 400 years ago, then the answer is no." Zeref said. "Why not? We had so much fun throwing the world into chaos together 400 years ago! Why not this time as well?" Thorn asked. "I don't care about that sort of things anymore." Zeref answered. "Don't you remember those days?" Thorn asked. "I remember them clearly." Zeref said, as a memory made its way to the surface of his mind.

**-|-|-|- 400 years ago -|-|-|-**

The sound of wood houses burning was all that could be heard. The sky was blacked by the smoke from the fires. The smell of burned skin and flesh reeked through the air. A figure stepped out from one of the buildings and walked out into the burning streets. It was Zeref. He looked exactly like he usually does. As he walked further down the streets, one of the buildings collapsed and a big monsters head came toward him. The monster had seven horns sticking out of its head. Two at the back, two on each side and one in the middle. It had no eyes, only a big mouth (1).

The monster stopped a meter from Zeref and a figure jumped of its head. It was Thorn. He was wearing a black coat with the front open, reviling his tattooed upper body. "That seems to be all of them." Thorn smiled as he reached Zeref. Zeref didn't say anything; he just kept walking down the street. Thorn silently followed. As they walked down the street, something moved and caught Thorns eyes. He walked over to it.

As he came closer, he saw it was a man. He was seriously wounded, but still alive. "Well, what do we have here? A little bug crawling in this shithole." Thorn said as he picked the man up by the neck. "You just wouldn't die, do you?" Thorn smiled devilishly at the man. "Fuck you!" The man said before he spited in Thorns face. Thorns smile was replaced with anger. He tightened his grip around the man's throat. "You shouldn't have done that." Thorn said as he throwed the man into the street. Thorn snapped his fingers and the monster's claw pierced the man's body. His heartbreaking scream echoed throughout the night. He went silent when the monster throwed him into the air and swallowed him hole.

Satisfied with his work, Thorn caught up to Zeref. "So, what is our next target?" He asked. "We're now heading toward Fiore." Zeref said. "Let's hope they are a bigger challenge then these weaklings in this shit land." Thorn said. "I highly doubt it." Zeref said as they continued their way toward Fiore's boarder.

**-|-|-|- Back to the present -|-|-|-**

"I have no intension on joining you on whatever you are planning" Zeref said. "I see. Well, that's too bad. We were an unstoppable team. Well, more fun for me!" Thorn smiled an evil grin. He turned around and started walking back the way he had come. Just as he reached the start of the wilderness, Zeref spoke. "Whatever you're planning, how are you supposed to do it without your '_pets_'?" Zeref asked. "Just wait and see. I have a plan to how to get them back." Thorn smiled, before disappearing into the dark forest.

**That was Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**(1) I have Thorn's monster as the Story picture!  
**


	6. Bad Memories

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Bad Memories**

"So, witch mission shall we take?" Gray asked Erza, who had been released from the infirmary the next day. She was still not fully recovered, but ready for some easy missions. Her upper body was still covered in bandages. She didn't have on her armor, she was still waiting for it to return form the repair at the local blacksmith. She was wearing a normal white t-shirt with a black sweater over it. "Think we start with an easy one." Erza said, looking at the request board. There was many to choose among. Anything from escorting a caravan to hunting down dark guilds. But one caught Erza's eyes. It was easy and had a good looking reward. 280.000 Jewels. The mission was to sit guard at a newly opened museum for four days and nights.

"We'll take this one." Erza said, picking the request down and handing it over to Gray. "Sure. I'll tell Lucy and Natsu." Gray said as he went to get them. In the meantime, Erza looked over her wounds. They had all grown good, but they would open again if she pushed herself to hard. A memory of the day she got the wounds popped up in her mind. It was an image of the man that she met yesterday.

**-|-|-|- Yesterday, in the dark guild cave -|-|-|-**

Thorn stood now in front of Erza, who was at her knees. "W-Who are you, and what do you want?" She asked him, looking him deep into his blood red eyes. "You don't need to know my name, you die soon anyway. For what I want: I seek my vengeance." Thorn said. "Vengeance? Against who?" Erza asked. Thorn picked her up by the throat and moved her closer to him. "Mankind." He whispered into her era. She saw him smile as he saw her shocked face. He seeks vengeance over mankind? Why?

Thorn throwed Erza at the floor. "Now, time to die." He said, snapping his fingers. A black magic circle appeared under the pile of corpses. The dead bodies sank down into the circle and disappeared. Some seconds later the magic circle turned dark red. Then the floor inside the circle cracked and falls down, creating a whole. Big flames shoot out of the hole. And after some seconds passed, an enormous and black hand with claws came out of the hole and pierced its claws into the floor. The hand seemed to be made out of black dead wood, but it looked strong as steel. Between the "branches" was a dark red light gloving, like it was hollow. Shortly after a second hand, just like the first, came and clawed itself into the floor too.

Erza watched the whole scene with terrified eyes. What was this dark aura coming from the creature coming out of the hole? It was the darkest and heaviest aura she had felt. It felt like pure darkness. The creature was now dragging itself up from the hole. It didn't take long before the head came to sight. The head had two large and sharp "branches" as horns. Its eyes was glowing the same red as the rest of its body did. The monster was now halfway through the hole. It moved its enormous legs up from the hole and onto the floor. It was so big it could barely stand up straight inside the cave.

The floor came back and replaced the hole, and the magic circle disappeared. The monster sniffed the air and turned it vision toward her and Thorn. Suddenly it roared. The roar was so loud that the whole cave shook. Even after the roar was done, you could hear it echo throughout the caves tunnels.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Thorn asked with an evil grin. "What in the world is that?" Erza asked shocked. "That is a demon. Directly from Hell itself!" Thor said with his dark and sinister laughter. "Hell itself? What are you talking about?" Erza asked, still in shock of the demons appearance. "The magic circle wasn't an ordinary magic circle. It was a portal to hell! The corpses were a sacrifice needed for being able to open the portal. The stronger magic the victims have, the better" Thorn explained, as he walked over to the demon. He stopped right in front of it, taking measures of it. "Bow down!" He ordered the demon. The demon did as it was commanded. "Good, the black magic is still strong in me." He said to himself, before looking over at Erza. She was now on her feet's. "I don't know what your plan is, but it's apparently nothing good, so I'll have to stop you here!" Erza said dead serious.

Thorn just laughed. "Stop me? You? Some seconds ago you were lying on the floor barley able to move, even though I hadn't done anything at all. And now you are going to stop me? You must have a death wish." He laughed at her. "You won't laugh after I have cut you in half!" Erza said as she equipped her black wing armor. She dashed forward, toward Thorn. But before she could reach him, the demon punched her, sending her flying into the wall behind her. "I leave you two to play. I got other things to do." Thorn said, walking out the entrance.

The demon charged toward Erza, not waiting for her to recover. Just as Erza had made it to her feet's again, the demon slammed its head in her stomach. The impact knocked all the air out of her lungs. When they hit the wall, she felt some of her ribs brake. The pain was so immense, that it almost knocked her out. The demon didn't stop at that, it grabbed her in its hand and started slamming her into the floor. Erza felt like all her broke at once every time she hit the floor. She had to do something fast, or else she would surly die. Just as the demon was about to finish her of, she equipped her purgatory armor and cut its arm off. The demon roared in agony, relishing Erza from its grip. Erza ran as fast as she could toward the exit.

The demon's cut of arm turned into ash and a new one grew out were the arm had been cut off. The demon didn't waste time chasing after Erza. Erza had just made it out side, barely standing because of all the broken bones. She heard a roar and a big crash. She turned around, only to see that the demon had broken out of the cave. It was now running at full speed toward her. She had to hurry, or else the demon would finish her off for sure. She ran into the forest. She kept on running, not looking back for the demon. She could clearly hear the threes brake as it slammed it body against them.

She suddenly had to stop because the road had ended in a huge cliff fall. The fall was long down that she couldn't see the bottom. "Fuck! What now?" Erza said. Then an idea hit her. She equipped flight armor. Now she just had to wait for the demon to come. An as ordered, it came charging at full speed at her. When it was only a few meter from her she let herself fall backwards down the cliff fall. And just as she had suspected, the demon was stupid enough to follow after her. She showed her swords into the side of the cliff, slowly slowing down her speed until she stopped. The demon however, fell all the way down and disappeared into the darkness below. After some seconds, she heard the sound of something huge hit the ground.

Erza started using her swords to climb up to the top. When she reached the top, she had to lie down. She was very much tiered and badly hurt. She looked at her ribs, there where blue spots all over her body from the inner bleeding. She had to get to get to the guild. Fast. She rose up, feeling the broken bones pierce her insides. "It will be a long trip home!" Erza said to herself as she started walking the long way home.

**-|-|-|- Back to the present -|-|-|-**

"Erza? Hallo, Erza? Earth Land to Erza!" A hand was waving in front of Erza's face. Erza snapped back to reality. She had spaced of. "Are you okay Erza?" Lucy asked with a worried look on her face. "Yeah. Now I am." Erza said. "Okay. If you say so. Natsu and Gray are waiting. Are you coming?" Lucy asked. "Yeah." Erza smiled at the blond. They walked out of the guild, where Gray and Natsu were waiting. They had already started a fight and they were punching at each other. They imminently stopped when Lucy that Erza was there. After they had made sure everything was in order, they headed toward the train station.

**-|-|-|- Somewhere in Fiore -|-|-|-**

"Is the preparation ready?" A man sitting on a stone throne asked.

"Almost, you're Grace." A man, kneeling in front of the man in the throne, said.

"Make it go faster!" The man on the throne commanded.

"Yes, of course!" The kneeling man said before he rose up and left the throne room.

"It's not long now, you're Grace." A woman said as she came forward from behind the throne.

"I know Lilith." The man on the throne said.

"Then why are you so impatient?" The woman asked.

"Know your place Lilith! You're in no position to question His Grace!" A man said, coming out of the shadows.

"And you're in no position to order me, Brutus!" Lilith said with an angry tone.

"Shut up both of you! Before I take both of yours tongues!" The man on the throne growled.

Both Brutus and Lilith went quiet. They did not want their "king" fury upon them.

"Tell me, Brutus. Weren't you supposed to handle something?" The man on the throne asked.

"I just finished it, you're Grace! Just the way you wanted it." Brutus said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now, get out of my sight!"

"Of course, you're Grace! Right away." Brutus said as he bowed and disappeared into the shadows again.

The man on the throne smiled. "I can already taste my vengeance!"

"Only a few things left and we are ready to set the plan in motion." Lilith said.

"And then the world will feel the true power of Thorn Nocturnal once again!" Thorn laugh from his throne.

**Leave a comment! See 'ya!"**


End file.
